


The Tenth of October

by moonlitmantras



Series: Birthday Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Naruto, Cake, Embarrassed Naruto, Fluff and Humor, Fugaku is a good Dad, Gifts, Kissing, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mikoto is Naruto's mom now, Minato is mentioned, Naruto Protection Squad, Naruto's Birthday, No Uchiha Massacre, Obito and Madara are hooligans this time, Obito is still a menace, October, Ramen, Relationship(s), SasuNaru - Freeform, Shisui and Itachi cannot be tamed, Surprise Party, The Uchiha's are still shameless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't get too excited, drunk teachers, finally Naruto get's a birthday party, happy fic, i still don't know how to tag, lovebirds, stressed Sasuke, we all crying in the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitmantras/pseuds/moonlitmantras
Summary: An unpredictable day for an unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Jiraiya & Tsunade (Naruto), Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Birthday Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988182
Comments: 23
Kudos: 102





	The Tenth of October

**Author's Note:**

> Again, summaries? Not my thing. 
> 
> PHEW, I really challenged myself with this one go easy on me („ಡωಡ„) I tried my best and that's what matters.  
> This was a challenge to write, which is why it took me so long to finish. I mean, I live in the U.S. so if you're aware of things that are going on here, it has NOT been easy, but alas! I have finished and I hope you enjoy it!  
> This is somewhat a continuation of my previous work, The Twenty-Third of July, so if you haven't read that one, you might not understand a few things written here.
> 
> OH, I have made an Instagram ٩(◕‿◕)۶  
> so go follow me @/moonlit.mantras  
> I post updates on things I'm currently working on and all that jazz. Slide into my DMS if there's a prompt you want to see~
> 
> ANYWAY have fun! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. AO3 GIVE US A GODDAMN TAB FEATURE (」＞＜)」  
> I really tried to give it a format that I like BUUUUT it was very difficult. So there might be some spacing that looks awkward, try to ignore it (；⌣̀_⌣́)

**3:00pm**

It’s a sunny afternoon in Konoha where the birds chirp a light-hearted tune and a cool breeze slithers through the alleyways. The sun's rays shine a bit brighter because today is the number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja’s birthday.  


“What do you mean you’re busy?! It’s my birthday!” Naruto whines to his boyfriend as they walk hand in hand to the Uchiha gate.  


Sasuke huffs, “look, I’m sorry but my Dad has this thing with the Police Force today. You know I can’t miss it since I’ll be a member soon. I’ll only be gone for a few hours, I think you can handle it.”  


The way Naruto’s expression settles doesn’t sit right with Sasuke so he tightens his grip on the blonde’s hand and pulls him into a hug. Naruto stiffens at the sudden gesture, but relaxes quickly as Sasuke’s arms slither around his waist.  


Naruto lazily drapes his arms over Sasuke’s shoulders, resting his chin on the top of his head as a blush forms across his cheeks, “ugh, why today of all days? All I wanted today was some ramen and to hang out with you.” Naruto groans, “and Ichiraku was closed today! Like what the fuck?! Have I been cursed?!”  


Sasuke sighs into Naruto’s chest and tries to not let his mind wander as his cheek is cradled by muscular pecs.  


He traces shapes with his fingers on Naruto’s back, trying to emit comfort knowing damn well he’s the cause of all this, “you saw the sign, they’re trying out a new recipe.”  


“On my birthday?! I know he knows that today’s my birthday. Agh, that old man probably did it on purpose.” Naruto grumbles into Sasuke’s hair, huffing a few strands away from his face.  


Sasuke tries to ignore the goosebumps that sprawl across his skin, “maybe they’ll open later tonight and then you can let him have it.”  


Naruto huffs, “so how long is this stupid meeting thing gonna be?”  


“Look, why don’t you come back to my house around 6:30?”  


Naruto pulls back slightly to make eye contact with Sasuke, irritation forms in between blonde eyebrows, “three and a half hours? Seriously?”  


Sasuke sighs, “I know it’s not ideal but it’s the best I can do, okay?” Naruto opens his mouth to protest but he stops quickly as Sasuke pouts his bottom lip out, “don’t be mad at me.”  


Naruto’s cheeks change from sun-kissed to a shade of red at the sight of Sasuke pouting, “ngh, okay, fine! But I’m gonna give you and that old man a run for your money, dattebayo!”  


Sasuke releases a smile at his success and places a soft kiss on Naruto’s chin, “I look forward to it.”  


This makes Naruto visibly flustered and Sasuke relishes his effect on his boyfriend, but as much as he wants to stay here in Naruto’s arms and tease him, he has things to do, “6:30, okay? If it ends early I’ll come find you.”  


Naruto rolls his eyes, still dissatisfied, “yeah, yeah. Okay.” Naruto places a kiss on Sasuke’s forehead as he releases him from the hug, “I hope your meeting is painfully boring.”  


Sasuke walks backwards towards the Uchiha gate as he playfully winks, “I can almost guarantee you that I will be suffering the whole time.”

Naruto stuffs his hands in his pockets as he rolls his eyes again at his stupid and very beautiful boyfriend. He watches Sasuke disappear past the threshold and now he’s all alone. He decides that the only way to release some tension is to lose himself in some training. He tells himself that he’s okay and that he’s not actually really hurt that Sasuke has left him alone on his birthday.  


He finds himself in front of the three wooden stumps that were the beginning of Team 7 and allows himself to reminisce. Naruto recalls the moment Sasuke offered him his food and Naruto thinks that’s the moment he realized he liked the dude as something more than platonic. Naruto can’t help but laugh to himself as he ponders on how far they’ve come. He’s only been dating Sasuke for almost 3 months now, but really they’ve been together for years.  


“Okay! Three hours of training should go by in a flash!” Naruto attempts to hype himself up as he rolls up his sleeves to get to work.

  


**Back at the Uchiha Estate**  


**3:30pm**

“Is it possible for you to control your childish impulses for 2 seconds?!” Sasuke yells at Obito as he tries to untangle him from the orange streamers.  


“Don’t be fucking rude! They were practically begging to be twirled around!” Obito whines as his limbs become more intertwined with the decoration. Sasuke grits his teeth as he tries to carefully remove the streamer without tearing it.  


“Ugh! We don’t have time for your bullshit right now!” Sasuke hisses as he and Obito find themselves in an awkward dance.  


There’s a click and a flash that disrupts the two arguing relatives and they freeze. Sasuke and Obito’s eyes find Shisui’s from behind the polaroid camera. He wears a mischievous smirk and his shoulders shake as he chuckles.  


“Aw, don’t look at me like that.” Shisui whines as Sasuke and Obito give him agitated glares, “this is a moment that we’ll be able to laugh about later.” Shisui winks with a smirk, “or at least, I’ll be laughing.”  


“Once I’m done with this idiot you’re next.” Sasuke barks as he frees one of Obito’s arms, “shouldn’t you be doing something useful?” 

“Now, now Sasuke, there’s no need to get so irritated.” Itachi tries to calm down his younger brother as he appears behind Shisui, “it is a day of celebration after all.”

“Can any of you do something besides stand around with your heads up your ass? We are on a time limit.” Sasuke snaps once again as he frees Obito’s last limb.  


Itachi’s eyebrow twitches, “now, little brother, that’s no way to talk-”  


“If I don’t see your hands doing something productive in the next 5 seconds I’m going to tell Dad what you and Shisui did last week. No I didn’t see, I just _heard_ and that’s all the evidence I need.”  


Itachi and Shisui glance at each other with wide guilty eyes then back at an annoyed Sasuke.  


“Ohoho, I love blackmail.” Obito snickers as he gets to his feet, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.  


“And you.” Sasuke glares at Obito as his aura changes to one that is on par with Mikoto’s, “if you fuck anything else up I will behead you, got it?”  


Obito gulps as he backs away from the young Uchiha, “okay, okay, geez. I’ll, uh, Oh! I’ll go help Madara with...with whatever he’s doing. Later!” Obito runs away like someone is chasing him with the intent to kill.  


“Now you two.” Sasuke turns his attention back to his guilt-ridden brother and his partner in crime, “find whatever else needs to be done and do it. Quickly.”  


Shisui gulps as a bead of sweat trickles down his temple, “but wait y-you’re not going to-”  


Itachi grabs Shisui by the collar of his shirt and drags him out of Sasuke’s sight without a word. Sasuke catches a glimpse of his brother's cheeks to find them decorated in a shade of red and he praises himself for his ability to back Itachi into a corner. 

Now that Sasuke is alone he is able to go through the checklist in his head.  


  
Food, check.  
Cake, check.  
Decorations, check...sort of.  
Gift, check.  
Guests, check.  
  


He hums to himself in approval as things are starting to fall together. He takes this moment to take a deep breath and steady his heart rate. It’s his first time surprising someone let alone putting on a whole party. Even more rare that it’s for someone he’s dating.  


Sasuke smiles to himself as he thinks of Naruto and daydreams about the look on his face when he sees everyone he loves gathered in one place. There’s a ping of guilt as he remembers that Naruto is alone right now but he brushes it away quickly so he can focus on making it up to him with this surprise party.

  


**4:00pm**

  


“Sasuke!” Sakura’s voice breaks Sasuke’s train of thought, “how’s everything going?” She clutches a paper bag that looks similar to the one she had when she gave him his gift on his birthday.  


Sasuke sighs as he remembers how much of a hassle his relatives are, “it’s...going. Decorations still need to be put up if you-”  


“Sure, I can help! First, where are we putting the gifts?” She asks, wearing a smile while swaying the bag back and forth in excitement.  


“I think my Mom has something set up inside.” He nods his head towards his house, “you were able to tell everyone when to be here, right?”  


“Yup! They should be arriving by 5:30, why? Do you want them to come earlier?”  


Sasuke shakes his head, “no, I just…” He trails off as he feels his adrenaline kick in and his heartbeat start to quicken. He doesn’t know why and he can’t seem to get himself to stop.  


“Sasuke? Are you okay?” Sakura asks, her tone growing concerned as she tilts her head to get a better look at her friend. She figures out the problem quickly and puts her hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, “it’s going to be alright. He’s going to love it.”  


Sasuke’s eyes find Sakura’s and his heartbeat starts to slow down. He’s able to take a deep breath as his cheeks turn a shade of pink, “thank you. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”  


“This is your first time doing this right?” Sasuke nods a yes, “surprise parties are stressful and it’s you. You’re a perfectionist.” She laughs as her ears are tinted pink, “the more you stress on something, the more you care about it.”  


Sasuke blinks at her analysis of him and feels embarrassed, “is that so…”  


“It’s not a bad thing! It just shows how much you care.”  


Sasuke’s cheeks are red now and he can’t look Sakura in the eye, “let’s go find my Mom and see what else needs to be done.” He says while hurriedly walking to his house, hoping that Sakura won’t get offended and will just follow him. She follows but she looks defeated and Sasuke rolls his eyes at himself and his ability to ruin a moment.  


“Oh, hello Sakura!” Mikoto greets her from the kitchen, next to Mikoto is Teuchi who is being aided by Ayame. It smells like Miso and noodles. They’re extremely focused, so focused that they can only muster a half-hearted wave as a hello. Sasuke admires how serious they are.  


Sakura bows to the both all them, “Hi, hi!”  


Her eyes wander to examine the chaos in the Uchiha household. The kitchen seems crowded with three people in it and the living room has a table against the wall with a cake at the center of it. There are balloons everywhere (mostly the color orange), along with streamers and it looks like confetti is splattered all over the floor. There are string lights wrapped around the pillars that parade the back porch and there are even more on the back fence. Orange and black round lanterns hang from a string across the entire backyard. It has an energetic but calm atmosphere. Sakura takes a moment to admire the decoration and wonders if Sasuke thought of all this on his own.

  


**4:35pm**

  


POP.

“Ow! That was right on my fucking ass!”  


Sasuke sighs, already knowing who it is, “Sakura, set your gift next to the cake and help me beat my relatives, will you?”  


Sakura takes a moment to register what Sasuke just said and she lets out a laugh before setting her gift next to the cake that says ‘Happy 18th Birthday Naruto!’. The lettering is in orange icing while black and orange candles parade the perimeter. It rests on a cake stand with a clear acrylic dome protecting it while the table is covered in an orange cloth with the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan as the pattern. She remembers Sasuke’s cake looked similar except this one had a few fox characters on the outside of the cake.  


“They look like foxes right?”  


Sakura’s train of thought comes to a halt and she finds Mikoto smiling at her with a blush on her face, “oh! Yes! It looks amazing, they definitely look like foxes.”  


Mikoto lets out a sigh of relief as she stirs various food contents in a bowl, “oh thank God. I was worried they looked like rats.”  


Sakura laughs, “no, you did a good job-”

  


**4:45pm**

  


“We need to go.” Sasuke says impatiently and grabs Sakura by the bicep, leading them out to the backyard to find Madara sitting criss-cross, holding a confetti popper while Obito rolls on the grass with a pained expression.  


Sasuke releases Sakura to cross his arms at his very adult family members, “what the hell are you doing?”  


Madara looks at the popper then at Obito who is rubbing a spot on his bum then makes eye contact with Sasuke, “behavioral training.”  


“Hah?! Lying to the children?! Disgraceful! Call it for what it is! This is abuse!” Obito yells while jabbing his finger at Madara.  


Sasuke’s eye twitches and Sakura is nervous to be so close to this hostil energy between the Uchiha’s.  


“Well, you were acting like an animal.” Madara states while fiddling with the empty popper, showing no signs of regret.  


“I just asked you if you needed assistance!”  


“To which I said, not yours and you began to complain. Very loudly, I might add. Like a dog begging for food.”  


Obito cradles his knees to his chest, “you didn’t have to shoot me with that though! I’m definitely going to wake up with a bruise.”  


“It is my gift to you.”  


“It’s not my birthday!”  


Obito is about to launch himself at Madara but there’s a chill in the air that catches both of their attention. Sasuke’s foot taps impatiently as his irritation grows.  


“N-now, uh, Madara, are you done with your task or are you still working on it?” Sakura nervously asks as she stands in between Sasuke and his family members. Even she is surprised by her own bravery but she knows she needs to calm Sasuke down or else some catastrophic event might happen.  


Madara tilts his head up at her and nods a yes, “I think the only thing we are waiting on at this point is the food, the guests and the man of the hour.”  


Sakura nods and turns her attention to Obito, “now, Obito, I think the only thing we need to do now is not piss off Sasuke. Do you think you can do that? For like...another hour and a half at least?”  


Obito’s eye twitches, “oi don’t talk to me like I’m a child!”  


Sakura’s mouth twitches and she cracks her knuckles, “then don’t act like one.”  


Madara stifles a chuckle.

Obito’s eyes widen slightly and he raises his hands in the air in surrender, “okay, okay! Got it.”  


Sakura turns to a much calmer Sasuke, “do you need them to be somewhere or can they stay here for now?”  


Sasuke glares at both men who look like they’ve been scolded, “no. When 6:00 comes around make sure you're out of sight and as quiet as you can possibly be. I’ll be bringing him through the front door so you should all be here in the backyard.”  


“Oi! We got that table you wanted!”  


The four turn their attention to Shisui and Itachi who were carrying a long table meant for the food. They avoid eye contact with Sasuke, afraid of the wrath the younger Uchiha might unleash.  


Sasuke points to the only empty space in the backyard, “put it over there so it’s in front of the pathway.” Sakura looks at Sasuke with curiosity, he smiles, “ever made your own ramen bowl?”  


Sakura’s eyebrows lift in surprise, “holy shit he’s going to freak.”  


Sasuke smiles confidently, “I know. My only worry is that he’ll want something like this all the time and Teuchi might not forgive me.”  


They both laugh at the thought of Naruto bugging the ramen shop owner day in and day out.

  


**5:25pm**

  


Shisui and Itachi quickly decorate the table with a black table cloth, some orange confetti and orange streamers while Sasuke and Sakura place utensils and bowls on top of the table. Madara and Obito try not to get in the way but Madara is in a certain mood and Obito appears to be the target. Sasuke tries to ignore them and hopes they can hold out until the party starts. Sasuke focuses on the tasks before him and admires his work. Everything is orange, black or white and Sasuke thinks he might get a headache from the bright colors, but he can’t help but like it just a little bit.  


“I think people are starting to arrive, Sasuke.” Itachi says while adjusting the utensils and straightening things out in a meticulous fashion, “you should go get him now. He probably went and did some training, I think it would be wise to get him to look his best before you bring him here, don’t you think?”  


"You should go." Sakura insists while she smooths the table cloth out, "I can take care of things here." 

Sasuke side eyes Itachi who is aggressively trying to mind his own business. Shisui is obviously keeping his distance by adjusting the table cloths on the other tables that have already been set and checked by Sasuke.

Sasuke’s eyes scan his house and he takes in the work he, his family and friends have done all day. He finds himself satisfied and as much as he wants to monitor everyone, Itachi is right. Sasuke sighs inwardly as he thinks about how he’s going to casually convince Naruto to bathe.  


Before he leaves he checks himself in the mirror in his bedroom and his eyes find the small crescent moon that resides in the middle of his clavicle. His chest fills up with warmth and he takes a deep breath as the butterflies begin to swirl in his stomach. He knows that this is going to be the most unexpected birthday Naruto has ever experienced, but what’s better for the most unpredictable ninja? He knows he's going to love it, maybe that’s why his adrenaline keeps pumping at random times. He fidgets with his black turtleneck shirt, adjusts his shoulder length hair and makes sure he doesn’t look like he’s been trying to herd cats for the past three hours.  


“He’s a lucky kid.” Sasuke’s train of thought is broken by his father standing in his doorway, a blush sprawls across his Dad’s cheeks, “you did a good job.”  


Sasuke’s ears feel hot as his father praises him and he can’t stop the smile that forms, “thanks Dad.”  


“So don’t be too nervous.” Fugaku stands behind his son, placing his hands on his shoulders. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Fugaku smiles, “just leave the rest to us, as scary as that is, believe me I have met Obito and Shisui, we got this. We won’t let you down.”  


Sasuke becomes embarrassed and he can’t hold eye contact, his eyes find his feet, “okay, okay Dad…”  


Fugaku laughs and pats his shoulders, “go on now or I’ll just continue to make both of us uncomfortable.”  


Before he exits the room, Sasuke finds his Dad’s eyes once again, “thanks..again..” Fugaku watches his son leave and feels nothing but pride for the man he has become.  


“Fugaku! If you don’t start getting the alcohol out here I’m going to have to find another husband!” Fugaku makes haste as his wife is on the brink of total annihilation as time moves without remorse.

Sasuke is fidgeting with his necklace as he begins his search for Naruto and he hopes that he hasn’t caught wind of the surprise. He hopes he can play it off and act natural but his stomach is doing flips and his adrenaline is coursing through his veins again. He grumbles to himself as he wishes he had Sakura to calm him down again, but he’s alone. The success of this surprise rides on him in this moment and all the moments that follow after. He can’t mess it up. He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly and he tells himself that he’s okay.

  


**5:45pm. ******

  


********

********

Sasuke finds himself at the training grounds where it looks like war has just broken out. There are destroyed patches of grass and numerous tree stumps that have been severely beaten. Sasuke scans the area but doesn’t find Naruto even though he knows he’s responsible for the damage. He begins to investigate further and finds that there’s a trail of damage that leads deeper into the forest. He sighs to himself and hopes that this won’t be a treasure hunt.  


“Naruto?!” Sasuke calls out as he continues to follow the trail.  


He notes how much damage there is and feels guilty again. Naruto must have been feeling really frustrated if he had gone this hard.  


Sasuke tries to ignore the paranoia that crawls up his spine, “Naruto?!” He calls out again to be greeted with silence, “oi! Usuratonkachi! You better not be fucking dead!” He comes to the end of the trail and tries to suppress his anxiety.  


“Sasuke?” The voice comes from a tree branch above Sasuke’s head. The blonde rubs his eyes and looks like he had been taking a nap, “what’re you doing here? Is your meeting over” He asks sluggishly with a yawn.  


Sasuke puts his hands on his hips and sighs with a relief as he looks up at his very filthy boyfriend, “yup. We ended early so I came to get you.”  


Naruto descends down the tree and Sasuke tries not to react to the dirt on his skin and clothes, “sweet! Man, I think I would’ve slept forever. I kinda...well I kinda went all out with the training…”  


“I see that.” Sasuke lifts an eyebrow as he looks back at the trail of distress, his eyes fall back on Naruto who is sheepishly grinning. Sasuke begins to fidget with the end of his shirt, “I'm sorry..."

Naruto blinks at the apology. He watches Sasuke's eyes trail to the ground, he can see the guilt building, "hey, it's okay." Naruto lifts Sasuke's head up with his index finger, "you couldn't help it. I'm not mad at you and...," Naruto glances at all the wreckage, "don't worry about me, I'm not upset. I mean I was but I'm good now. You're here, in front of me and that's enough for me."

Sasuke blushes at a beaming Naruto. It takes everything in him to not tackle him right here and smother him in affection. Sasuke wonders how he got so lucky, "c’mon, you need to take a shower.” Sasuke smiles warmly, holding his hand out and Naruto takes it.  


Naruto grunts, “what? You don’t like my new rugged look?”  


Sasuke rolls his eyes and leads the way, “as much as I love the decoration of dirt and leaves, I prefer you to be clean.”  


They clear the forest and Sasuke is really hoping that they don’t run into anyone, he tries not to gulp too loud.  


“Oi, why are you going the wrong way?” Naruto asks while lifting his eyebrow at his boyfriend.  


“Hm? I’m not.” Sasuke tries to play it off.  


“I thought we were going to your place?”  


“We are, but after you shower.” Sasuke looks straight forward as his peripheral finds Naruto glaring at him.  


“Wha? Why can’t I just shower at your place?”  


Sasuke fumbles in his head for a moment, “because...you don’t have a change of clothes at my place and it’s not like you can fit into mine.”  
He hopes that Naruto doesn’t notice the sweat that forms on his forehead. He is grateful for his long bangs at this moment.  


Naruto is silent for what feels like forever and Sasuke tries to keep his hand from sweating by sheer willpower, “ah, that makes sense. Damn, I really should leave something at your place from now on.”  


Sasuke sighs quietly to himself at his victory and is grateful that Naruto doesn’t remember that he in fact does have clothes packed away in Sasuke’s closet, “bring extra this time so you don’t have to worry about it.”  


Naruto nods in agreement as he gently squeezes Sasuke’s hand.

  


**6:10pm ******

  


********

********

They arrive at Naruto’s apartment and Sasuke tries not to obviously rush him but Naruto is being sluggish and time is moving faster than usual, “get in there and I’ll pick out what you’re going to wear.” Sasuke orders as he forces Naruto into the bathroom.  


“Oi! What’s the big idea? I can pick out my own clothes!” He whines, resisting Sasuke.  


“It’s your birthday, let me do it.” Sasuke shoves Naruto one last time and shuts the door behind him, “besides I have a better fashion sense than you.”  


Naruto slams his fist on the bathroom door in protest, “oi! That’s bullshit! Let me pick! I’ll show you I have great taste!”  


Sasuke rolls his eyes knowing Naruto can’t see as he holds the door closed, “will you please just get your dirt caked ass in the shower?!”  


Sasuke can hear Naruto stifle his chuckle, “agh! F-fine! But I’ll make you regret saying that, dattebayo!” The water begins to run and Sasuke takes a deep breath and exhales slowly at his victory.  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you will.”  


He starts shuffling through Naruto’s clothes. He finds a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and some orange joggers. He thinks that will suffice until he finds a fishnet long sleeve and adds it to the outfit with little to no shame. He lays it out on the bed for Naruto and tries not to think of his boyfriend in the fishnet shirt….just the fishnet shirt. He finds sleepwear and puts another outfit together, stuffing it all into a bag. He hears the water being turned off and his heart skips because time is hauling ass and when they leave this apartment the surprise officially begins.  


Naruto emerges from the bathroom as steam pours out, wearing a towel around his waist, “I think I went overboard earlier, I’m already sore!” He mewls as he loosens the muscles in his shoulders by stretching them out.  


Sasuke is not staring as his boyfriend stands in a cloud of steam in just a towel while water drips off of his blonde hair. His eyes do not linger on the blonde’s abdomen and the rows of muscles that decorate his torso. He also does not notice his hip bones that peak from the edge of the towel.  


“Like whatcha see, Sasuke?”  


Sasuke hadn’t noticed that he was staring until Naruto’s voice pulls him out of it. His vision focuses and he finds Naruto looking at him with a smug grin on his face.  


Sasuke is embarrassed but he’ll go to hell before he lets Naruto know that, “it would be a problem if I didn’t now wouldn’t it?” Sasuke tries not to smile triumphantly as he watches Naruto become flustered at his shameless declaration of desire.  


Naruto bites his bottom lip and Sasuke tries not to stare at the small fang that penetrates the plump flesh.  


“C’mon, get dressed. Mom’s cooking dinner for you, we shouldn’t keep her waiting.” Sasuke changes the subject, afraid if he let it go any further they would never make it out of his apartment.  


Naruto’s blue eyes watch Sasuke and they light up, “oh? Your Mom is cooking something for me?!” Naruto fists bumps the air, “holy shit, I’m pumped! What’s she making? Hm? Hm? Tell me, tell me!”  


Sasuke sighs as he throws the outfit he picked out at Naruto, “the quicker you get dressed the quicker your questions will be answered.”  


Naruto catches the clothes and examines them, raising an eyebrow at the fishnet shirt, “why-”  


“Usuratonkachi!” Sasuke hisses and Naruto is back in the bathroom in a flash without another word.  


Sasuke sits on his bed with pride as he successfully avoids any questioning about the outfit. His inner self is giddy with excitement as his head fills with daydreams of Naruto and the fishnet shirt. 

  


**6:20pm**

  


Naruto emerges from the bathroom and Sasuke can’t help but stare. The fishnet underneath the black shirt paired with the orange joggers looks so good on Naruto and Sasuke finds himself extremely proud.  


“Don’t be shy, tell me what you think.” Naruto says with a playful tone.  


“Well, obviously you look so good because of me.” Sasuke rises to his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Naruto’s cheek. He lugs the backpack over his shoulder and grabs Naruto’s hand, “let’s go. If we're late she’s going to make us do the dishes.”  


Sasuke tries not to rush but his adrenaline is pumping again and he tries to stop himself from visibly shaking but he can’t help it. The moment he had been preparing so long for is almost here and he feels like he’s going to shit himself. He can’t ask Naruto for comfort out of fear of being found out but man he wants to tell him. He wants to word vomit and let out all his stress but he knows the reward is in his reach, he just has to hold out a little longer.  


“Y’know what’s weird about today? I didn’t see anyone! Not even Shikamaru or Sakura! Even Iruka-sensei...” Naruto ponders, Sasuke watches him closely, “it’s so weird. It almost feels like I’m being avoided or something. Or am I making this up and thinking too hard about it?” Naruto is looking at Sasuke and Sasuke tries not to throw up from the nerves that bubble in his gut.  


Sasuke shrugs, adjusting the bag on his shoulder while lacing his fingers with Naruto’s, “could just be bad timing? Maybe they had missions today or paperwork to do.”  


Naruto mumbles to himself for a moment, “yeah, maybe, but I dunno...maybe I am just being weird. Even the air felt different today.” He chuckles, “Oh my god, I sound like an old man!”  


Sasuke laughs and for a moment all the tension in his body is released as he finds Naruto’s bright smile, “welcome to adulthood. According to Shisui, this is the moment our childhood dies and an existential crisis is born.”  


Naruto raises an eyebrow at Sasuke and lets out a nervous laugh, “geez! That’s so intense, oh my god.” Sasuke giggles with him, Naruto’s thumb affectionately caresses Sasuke’s hand, “as long as I have you and all my friends, I’m ready for anything.”  


The determined look on Naruto’s face makes Sasuke’s heart lurch. Naruto is so cute and Sasuke is just so damn smitten. He tells himself that the way his heart beats unnaturally isn’t from the cute thing Naruto just said as they approach the Uchiha gate. Sasuke is pleasantly surprised as he hears silence from the direction of his house and it seems that Naruto hasn’t picked up on anything. He thanks whoever blessed Naruto with the ability to be oblivious and prays that Kurama stays quiet and doesn’t blow it with his sensory abilities. 

  


**6:30pm**

  


“So, I have a confession.” Sasuke begins as they near his front door, Naruto tilts his head, “I have something for you but I kind of want you to be blindfolded first.” Naruto gives him a confused look and Sasuke tries to steady his breath, “I know, it’s weird, but since you made my birthday....special, I wanted to do the same for you so…”  


Naruto’s cheeks turn a rosey color, he grins, “I see...you’re not going to smash something in my face or drop water on me, right? Or are you being dirty~?”  


Sasuke rolls his eyes as they stop at his front door, he notices the lights in the backyard poking out and tries to keep Naruto’s attention on him, “no to all of that, I’m not Shisui or Obito. Can you just entertain the idea? I’ve never...you know...done this before.”  


Naruto lifts an eyebrow, “done what? Give someone a birthday gift?”  


Sasuke averts his eyes as his cheeks turn red, “I’ve never felt any special way about birthdays until you….”  


Naruto wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, giving a gentle hug then releases, “alright, fine but only because you’re being real cute right now.”  


"I'm always cute." Sasuke tries to keep his excitement to himself as he wraps a blindfold around Naruto’s eyes. He waves his hand in front of his boyfriend's face, “see anything?”  


“Nope! Not a thing! I’m completely in your hands!”  


Sasuke tries to take a deep breath quietly as he grabs Naruto’s hand, leading him inside the house, “Step up, okay, now avoid the table corner-”  


“Ow! Mother fu-” Naruto cries as his shin comes into contact with the corner of their coffee table, “you suck at this!”  


Sasuke tries not to laugh, setting the backpack down underneath the cake table as they ungracefully maneuver to the backyard, “I’m sorry, I forgot you were so clumsy.”  


He finds everyone huddled behind the numerous tables and in dark corners, he hopes that Naruto can’t hear his heart beating.  


“I’m not clumsy! You’re just a terrible guide!” Naruto whines again, “oi, are we outside? Why are we outside?”  


Sasuke faces the eager crowd and gives a nervous smile, “no real reason. I wanted to be a little extra so I put your gift outside. Will you stop being so impatient?”  


Sasuke finds his mother who looks like she is vibrating with excitement. Fugaku resides next to her and gives him a thumbs up. He finds Obito, Itachi and Shisui next to Sakura who is accompanied by Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, and Shino. He scans the backyard a little more from left to right and finds Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Madara, Guy, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya, who all seem to have poppers in their hands. Sasuke notes that Jiraiya and Tsunade look kind of power hungry and he’s a little scared for Naruto. He then finds Moegi, Konohmaru, and Udon ready to pounce from underneath a table while Teuchi and Ayame hide behind their food creation.  


Everyone is well hidden and Sasuke is impressed by their ability to hide with very little to work with. He also is impressed with how quiet they are, but not too surprised since they are all shinobi.  


Sasuke turns his attention back to his boyfriend who is fidgeting with anticipation. He takes a deep breath as quietly as he can and exhales. He starts to untie the blindfold, “Happy Birthday, Naruto.”  


He lets the blindfold slip and fall to the ground and in a split second there’s a flash of the camera while everyone jumps up in unison while yelling, “Surprise!!”  


Naruto physically jumps to the sudden noise while poppers set off, confetti flies into the air while a plethora of eyes are on Naruto. Sasuke watches as his blue eyes widen while he scans the area, not completely believing what he’s seeing.  


Another click and another flash.  


He squints his eyes to find his teachers, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka who are smiling proudly. He notices Iruka has a few tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and looks away before he starts to do the same. He then finds his comrades and his heart swells, his jaw slightly drops in shock. Then he finds his students, Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon who are throwing balloons in his direction with wide grins. He feels the lump in his throat and moves on so he doesn’t lose it completely.  


He finds Teuchi and Ayame then snaps his eyes at Sasuke, “i-is this why-”  


Sasuke smiles triumphantly with crossed arms, “Mhm.”  


“A-all of this...you-you did-”  


“Sure did.” Sasuke can’t help but feel extremely proud as Naruto becomes overwhelmed with shock.  


Naruto looks back out at the smiling faces of his fellow comrades and teachers, he tries really hard not to let the lump in his throat take over. It becomes more difficult as he registers more faces and more smiles. He finds Sasuke’s family and the way they are looking at him makes him feel like he’s one of them. Even Madara is looking at him like he’s his own grand kid. As weird as it is, Naruto can’t help but relish in the feeling. Naruto scans the backyard once again and finds Tsunade who is crying. This is where his control breaks and the tears begin to stream down his face.  


He cups both his hands over his nose and mouth as he begins to cry from the overwhelming emotions.  


“No, stop it right now!” Jiraiya yells out to Naruto, his eyes find Tsunade and his bottom lip starts to quiver, “kn-knock it off Tsunade!”  


Tsunade wipes her tears and laughs, “shut up! I’m sorry, okay?! He just looks so grown up, I couldn’t help it.”  


“T-this is so unfair.” Iruka stutters out through sniffles.  


“What a bunch of big babies.” Kakashi teases.  


“It’s a beautiful display of affection Kakashi!” Guy defends with a clenched fists and crocodile tears.  


Naruto wipes his tears and laughs as his teachers, who are basically his parents, bicker amongst themselves at the hand of their emotions, “I can’t believe you did this.” He says, barely above a whisper to Sasuke, “I’ve-I’ve never had a birthday party and everyone-everyone’s here, I'm-holy shit...”  


Sasuke looks up at his emotional boyfriend and the realization overwhelms him. Of course Naruto has never had a birthday party but for some reason that didn’t click until now. There’s a moment of sadness but it doesn’t linger for too long as he sees the profuse amount of happiness glow in those ocean blue eyes.  


“Well, make sure you enjoy it. I nearly annihilated my entire family to pull this off.” Sasuke says playfully, trying to ignore the tears that threaten his own eyes.  


Naruto pulls him into a hug which earns a collective ‘Awww’ from the crowd and Sasuke tries not to feel too embarrassed as he embraces Naruto.  
He can hear Shisui and Obito hooting obnoxiously, he tries to ignore it as Naruto’s scent overwhelms his senses.  


“Thank you...thank you..” Naruto whispers as he squeezes and Sasuke tries not to buckle at the knees. Naruto gives the best hugs and no that’s not because he’s taller than Sasuke and his shoulders are wide and strong making Sasuke feel small.  


“Don’t thank me yet, this is my first time putting on a party. It could be horrible from here on out.”  


“Just take the compliment.”  


“Fine.” Sasuke and Naruto laugh in their hug.  


Another click followed by a flash. Sasuke wants to protest but he knows he’ll be the one putting that photo in a frame in his room.  


“Oi! As cute as this is I’m fucking hungry!” Obito whines and Shisui slaps him across the head, earning an ‘Ow!’ in response.  


Naruto and Sasuke release each other, trying to hide their blushes. Naruto wipes away the tears that continue to fall and Sasuke quickly blinks away his own. There are scattered ‘ooo’s and ‘awww’s, some with tones of admiration and others with a teasing touch.  


Sasuke looks at Naruto and motions to the food table, “go on, birthday boy. I know you’re hungry after all that training.” He winks while patting Naruto’s stomach.  


“Oh my god, you didn’t have a meeting today!” Naruto exclaims as the pieces of the day are starting to fall together, “dammit, you’re a good liar.”  


“You’re just oblivious.” Sasuke pulls Naruto by the hand and gestures to the Make Your Own Ramen Bowl table, “what’ll it be?”  


Naruto’s jaw drops as he makes eye contact with Teuchi and Ayame who are ready to serve at any moment, “old man! I was so mad at you today but this...this might make up for it.”  


Teuchi laughs while his cheeks turn a pink color, “sorry kid, when Sasuke told me his plan I couldn’t resist.”  


Sasuke averts his eyes as Naruto glances at him in shock all over again. The blush on Sasuke’s cheeks isn’t subtle, but he still hopes no one notices.  


“So, anything you want kid, we got it!” Teuchi smiles, grabbing a bowl for Naruto, ready to serve him and his every want or need.  


Naruto becomes giddy as his mouth begins to salivate, “oh my god I don’t know-I-agh! I don’t know where to start! Ahhh!”  


Teuchi lets out a boisterous laugh, “how about the usual to start?”  


Naruto smiles at Teuchi and nods his head, “alright, sounds good!”  


He watches as Teuchi and Ayame work together to put his order together like he's never seen it before. The guests begin to form a line behind him and Sasuke, “so, was it all a lie or are you really working on a new recipe?”  


“It was a lie Sasuke made up.” Ayame sticks her tongue out playfully as she grabs the pork with metal prongs.  


Naruto looks at Sasuke who is wearing a prideful smirk, “sneaky…”  


“We _are_ shinobi.”  


“Tsk, I seriously can’t believe this…” Naruto says to himself as he looks at all of the ingredients on the table. He shakes his head as he tries to convince himself that this isn’t a dream.  


“Believe it, Naruto-kun.” Ayame grins as she hands him his bowl of ramen. She takes this moment to lean over with a hand cupped around her mouth, “Happy Birthday to our favorite customer!” She says in a hushed tone accompanied with a wink.  


Naruto’s ears turn red as he bears a wide grin, “aw geez. T-thank you…” His eyes find Sasuke who is just finishing up with his food and follows his lead to a long table at the end of the backyard.  


“You sit here.” Sasuke orders to the center of the table.  


“Yeesh, it’s _my_ birthday, can’t I sit wherever?”  


“No.” Naruto lifts an eyebrow and they both laugh, “just sit down.”  


Naruto obeys and ignores how much he likes it when Sasuke orders him around. He sets those thoughts aside for later.  


Sasuke takes a seat next to Naruto as his fellow friends follow suit. Shikamaru sits across from Naruto while Kiba and Chouji sit on either side of him. Sakura takes the last open seat next to Sasuke and Ino takes the seat next to her. Hinata bashfully takes the empty seat next to Naruto followed by Sai, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. The long table is filled with happy faces and multiple ramen bowls.  


“Pretty sick huh Naruto?” Kiba asks before slurping up noodles, Akamaru begs for some at his side.  


Naruto nods aggressively then glares at his friends, “wait-, how long did you guys know about this?!”  


“We’ve known about it for at least a month.” Shikamaru answers with a smug grin while picking up a piece of meat with his chopsticks.  


Naruto’s jaw drops in shock as he looks at Sasuke, “a month?! You’ve been lying to me for a month?!” His eyes scan the table, “all of you?!”  


“It was almost the whole village, Naruto.” Ino giggles, "it's actually kind of hard to keep a secret from you."

  


Naruto glares at his friends but none of them feel bad for lying to him. They laugh about it and Naruto decides to forgive them, for now. They slurp their noodles and banter with each other like every other group of friends. Naruto is already up for seconds while everyone else is still working on their first bowl. Teuchi can’t help but laugh as he knows just how far Naruto can go with ramen. He prepares himself for at least 10 servings.  


Dinner comes to an end and Naruto has successfully downed 11 servings of ramen, Chouji right behind him with 10. Everyone else hums in satisfaction as the ramen settles in their stomachs. Naruto rubs his stomach, admiring his food baby as he lazily sits back in his chair. Sasuke can’t help but shake his head at his boyfriend who definitely looks pregnant.  


“You better have saved room for cake.” Sasuke grumbles.  


Naruto’s eyebrows raise and his eyes widen, “cake? There’s cake?!”  


“Naruto, it is a birthday party.” Shino states matter-of-factly behind his black glasses.  


“What would be the point if there wasn’t a cake?” Shikamaru teases while rolling his eyes at Naruto.  


“Idiot, of course there’s cake.” Sasuke hisses as he half heartedly punches Naruto in the bicep earning a wince from the blonde.  


“Yeesh! Okay, my bad!” He whines while rubbing his aching muscle, “I’ve never had a birthday party before, dattebayo! Give me a break!”  


His friends exchange apologetic glances at their momentary ignorance and a wave of guilt washes over them. How could they forget? This is all completely new to Naruto. Collectively they feel like fools which shifts the weight of the air and they’ve become quiet in their shame.  


“Oi, hey, why are you guys sulking?!” Naruto complains, catching everyone's attention.  


“S-sorry, Naruto!” Sakura breaks the silence, Naruto’s eyes find hers, “We, um, we-uh.”  


“We were just hoping we got the right flavor.” Shikamaru interjects as Sakura fumbles, she gives him a grateful glance.  


Naruto turns his attention to Shikamaru with a lifted eyebrow, “Wha? That seems stupid. I’ll eat almost anything, dattebayo.”  


Sasuke rolls his eyes at the clumsiness of everyone, “In case you haven’t noticed, we care about the things you like, usuratonkachi.” Naruto glares at him but Sasuke just gives him a smirk to confirm the sarcasm in his tone, “we just...care about you, that’s all.”  


“Ugh, please, this is getting gross.” Kiba whines as he fiddles with his chopsticks.  


“Aw, are you uncomfortable talking about your feelings?” Ino teases, “toxic masculinity got your tongue?”  


Kiba is about to throw one of his chopsticks like they're senbon but there’s a sudden dim of the lights. The group of friends freeze as their vision becomes impared by the sudden darkness. Sasuke’s hand is on Naruto’s quickly, which startles him but their fingers lace as they brace themselves.  


There’s a flicker of light coming from the Uchiha house and Naruto can barely see Mikoto’s illuminated face. Naruto is confused at first but then finds the light source,18 candles on the cake they were just arguing about. She’s walking towards him, Fugaku leads her so she doesn’t trip and a wave of nervousness washes over him. This has never happened before and he doesn’t know what to do but the way Sasuke is holding his hand convinces him he’s doing the right thing. At least he knows he’s not alone.  


Naruto finds more faces and notices that everyone is starting to crowd around the table he and his friends are at. It’s a little intimidating, having everyone’s eyes on him like this but he notices something different. For once, he’s not being glared at like he’s a monster.  


The expressions aren’t ones of disdain or rejection. They aren’t looking at him like he is an inconvenience and they want to get rid of him nor are they afraid of him. No, the way Jiraiya and Iruka are looking at him is how Naruto imagines a father looks at his son. Tsunade’s eyes find Naruto’s and the way they water at the corners makes him believe that’s how a mother looks at a child. Naruto finds Konohamaru and can physically feel that this is what it means to be a big brother.  


He doesn’t think he can do this much longer without completely succumbing to his overwhelming emotions, but he doesn’t really have time to think as Mikoto sets down the cake in front of him. He notices the foxes on the cake and notes to compliment Mikoto’s artistic abilities later. Before he can react, in unison everyone begins to sing.  


“♪Happy Birthday to you♪” Naruto stares at the cake while his cheeks feel warm, he tells himself it’s because of the heat radiating off the candles and not because he’s blushing. He can feel the muscles in his face clench as a wide smile takes over.  


“♪Happy Birthday to you♪” Naruto’s eyes shift to Sasuke as he hears his boyfriend sing to him. The way the candles flicker in Sasuke’s eyes makes Naruto’s chest tighten and he thinks he might start to cry soon. He hasn’t felt this much love in one sitting and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it for much longer so he looks away. He finds Kakashi and Guy shoulder to shoulder, obviously a little intoxicated as they sing to him. Naruto can’t help but laugh and he’s grateful for that as the lump in his throat disappears.  


“♪Happy Birthday Dear Naruto!♪” Naruto jumps a little as the volume rises at his name and his eyes shift rapidly between numerous smiling faces. He finds Shisui and Itachi, who are draped over each other, as they pump their fists into the air with drunken smiles. He can see their flushed cheeks and for a moment he remembers Sasuke’s birthday. His heartbeat starts to quicken as he remembers The Thing Obito whispered in his ear. Speak of the devil and he shall arrive, Obito comes into view with a wide grin and Naruto has to look somewhere else. He finds Shikamaru who looks embarrassed to be singing and Naruto can’t hold back his laugh.  


“♪Happy Birthday to you♪” He watches as everyone finishes out the song with claps and hollars. Everyone looks so excited that Naruto gets lost in watching them that he forgot what his role was, thankfully Sasuke is in his ear to bring him back to Earth.  


“Now is the moment that you make a wish and blow out the candles.” He whispers and Naruto tries not to react to the way Sasuke’s breath caresses his ear. Naruto glances at him and gulps slightly.  


“Oi! Make a wiiiiish!” Obito slurs from the midst of the crowd, Madara catches him in a headlock to shut him up.  


“Make a wish or I will!” Jiraiya calls out while holding up a flask of Sake, to which Tsunade snatches out his hand and empties it right on the spot. The look on Jiraiya’s face is pure betrayal.  


Naruto closes his eyes for a moment, his thumb idly caresses Sasuke’s hand as he racks his brain to make a wish. At first, it’s complicated because he doesn’t know what to wish for and do these things really work? He doesn’t know how serious to take this or what the protocol is.  


“Don’t hurt yourself kid!” Shisui yells out, earning him a few hushes and Naruto swears he hears a smack followed by a whimper.  


Naruto finds his wish, opens his eyes and blows out the candles. Everyone joins in celebration at the confirmation of his wish. Sasuke squeezes Naruto’s hand to show him that he’s there. Naruto squeezes back as a thank you.  


“It’s awkward having people sing to you.” Naruto admits in a hushed voice, hoping that the only one who can hear him is Sasuke. He finds himself successful as most of the adults are chattering amongst themselves in a drunken manner.  


Sasuke laughs as he remembers his birthday, “tell me about it.”  


“Like where was I supposed to look?” Naruto laughs and he finds himself in a fit of giggles as his anxieties begin to fade.  


Fugaku finds himself behind Naruto and Sasuke with cutting utensils, “ready for some cake boys?” He scares the shit out of both of them but they both nod in agreement, scooting the side so he can properly reach the cake, “so, Naruto, how do you feel?” He asks while cutting even slices.  


Naruto’s hand is starting to sweat but Sasuke doesn’t let go of him, “oh, uh-well, overwhelmed?” Naruto lets out a nervous laugh, “but like in a good way!”  


Fugaku smiles as he hands Naruto the first slice, “well, good. This kid was worried sick about you for a whole month.” Fugaku teases Sasuke, “it was a constant battle of will Naruto like this? What if he hates this? What if-what if-what if..” Fugaku laughs as he hands a blushing Sasuke a piece of cake, to which Sasuke passes off to someone else.  


“Okay, that’s enough Dad.” Sasuke grumbles.  


“Aw, Sasuke, you were worried I wasn’t gonna like it?” Naruto teases with a smug grin as he cuts into his slice of cake. His mouth salivates as a strawberry filling pours out of the vanilla flavored cake.  


“Worried might be an understatement.” Fugaku corrects while mirroring the same smug grin as Sasuke grows more embarrassed.  


“Oh my god, will you stop?” Sasuke hisses as he glares at his Father.  


Fugaku and Naruto snicker together, “sorry son, but if it means anything, you did a good job, wouldn’t you agree, Naruto?” Fugaku asks while handing out pieces of cake that continuously disappear into the crowd.  


Naruto swallows a piece, “oh, duh! This is more than just good, it’s-it’s...hmmm, amazing? Incredible? Crazy? Those were some of my first thoughts.”  


Sasuke thinks he might actually die from embarrassment but he accepts the praise with silence out of fear that his Dad and his boyfriend will begin to tease him again.  


Tsunade comes behind Naruto and wraps him in a one arm hug as she balances her plate that has two pieces of cake, “love you kid but Hokage duties are calling me. If I stay any longer Shizune will be dragging me out by my hair.” She plants a kiss on his temple, “happy birthday to you, my biggest pain in the ass.”  


Naruto glares at her but her smile is warm so all he can do is laugh.  


She leans in closer, lowering her voice to a whisper, “he really cares about you and I know that, but if he hurts you at all I will have to do something about it. Just say the word and I'm there, got it?” Naruto’s eyes widen in fear but it washes away when Tsunade laughs and he can smell the sake. She ruffles Naruto’s hair then Sasuke’s and makes her exit without another word.  


Sasuke looks at Naruto who is caught between fear and adoration. Sasuke lifts an eyebrow but Naruto just shakes his head with a smile as his answer. The ability to communicate between glances and gestures is something only Naruto and Sasuke are able to pull off.  


Naruto finishes his piece of cake and it appears everyone else is finishing up as well. He takes this moment to people-watch as everyone he’s ever cared about intermingle with each other. It’s weird watching Jiraiya and Madara chalk it up like they’ve been buddies forever. It’s even weirder to watch Shisui, Obito, Itachi, Kakashi and Guy participate in something that looks like a more intense version of rock, paper, scissors. He notices the Sake bottles that decorate the tables all of his superiors were at, Naruto becomes a little curious of the flavor but decides he’ll wait til later when nobody is paying attention.  


Hinata softy nudges Naruto’s arm with her elbow, “are you okay, Naruto-kun?”  


Naruto breaks out of his trance and looks at her, “uh-yeah, Oh! yeah! I’m fine!” He smiles and she looks like she doesn’t believe him. He sighs, “I just, it’s weird yanno? Everyone here...for me. It doesn't seem real. I feel like I’m going to wake up at any moment.”  


She giggles softly, “doesn't that mean it’s something really great if you think it’s a dream?”  


Naruto’s eyes wander to Lee and Kiba creating something out of chopsticks and confetti, “yeah, that makes sense…” He trails off, getting lost in his own observations of his friends who are idly chatting with each other. Everyone wears a smile and that makes Naruto’s chest warm.  


“Sasuke?” Sakura asks, catching Naruto’s attention, “when are we doing gifts?”  


Naruto is surprised by this, he looks back and forth at his teammates, “gifts? Isn’t this the gift?” He looks at Sasuke who is smiling, “what? No way, seriously?” Naruto looks at Sakura who is also smiling. He turns to Hinata who wears the same smile and he gulps.  


“Of course there’s gifts, silly!” Sakura giggles as Naruto blushes.  


“What kind of people do you think we are?” Sasuke sarcastically asks.  


“It is your birthday after all, Naruto-kun.” Hinata says with a soft smile and a blush that spreads across her cheeks.  


Naruto’s jaw drops in disbelief, “but I don’t understand you already gave me everything I could want!”  


Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and everyone else at the table collectively blush. It’s adorable and they can’t help but admire Naruto’s naive gratefulness.  


“We give you gifts because we want you to know how important you are to us.” Shino states while holding up his index finger.  


“Yes! Naruto! It is a symbol of friendship to give you a gift!” Lee exclaims while standing up, his confetti covered fist clenched with passion.  


“Oh! Is that what you want to do next Naruto?” Mikoto asks while appearing out of thin air, retrieving the dirtied plates from everyone, “I’ll bring them outside, give me a moment okay?” Mikoto disappears with the dirtied dishes, Fugaku trails her with the empty ramen bowls.  


Naruto looks at Sasuke with a sprinkle of fear in his eyes, “is everyone going to watch me open them?”  


Sasuke tries to hold back his smile but fails, “looks like it.”  


“Noooo.” Naruto whines as he clutches Sasuke’s sleeve, “why can’t I just open them by myself?”  


Sasuke rolls his eyes as he stifles his laugh, “because people want to see your face when you open their gift, duh.”  


Naruto takes a deep breath and presses his forehead to Sasuke’s shoulder, “oh god this is nerve wracking!”  


Sasuke can’t fight his laugh as he wraps an arm around Naruto, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Even though Sasuke feels the same way about opening gifts in front of other people, but he doesn't think that will help right now.

  


Naruto lifts his head to look up at Sasuke, “promise?”  


Sasuke kisses Naruto’s forehead, “promise.” 

“Dis-gos-teng-ow!” Kiba winces and rubs his shin. Sakura’s satisfied smirk gives it away that she was responsible.  


Naruto and Sasuke blush but before they could react any further Mikoto and Fugaku are back outside with arms full of gifts. Naruto curses himself as they sit them all in front of him. His stomach flips and churns as everyone begins to gather around him again. He finds that he likes attention but even this is too much.  


Ayame is jumping up and down in the back of the crowd, “open ours first Naruto!”  


Mikoto is quick to find the envelope that reads ‘To: Naruto From: Teuchi and Ayame’. She hands it to Naruto with a smile. Naruto is impressed by Sasuke’s mom and her ability to adjust to a situation so quickly.  


Naruto holds up the envelope so Teuchi and Ayame can see that he has it. They nod and smile, eagerly waiting for him to open it. So he does and he pulls out what looks like a booklet. He examines it further to find it’s a booklet of coupons for Ichiraku all reading ‘Good for One Free Bowl of Ramen’. Naruto’s eyebrows raise as he flips the thick booklet pages in his hands and looks at the restaurant owners with wide eyes.  


“Holy-I, uh, wow.” Naruto stammers as he takes a deep breath, he laughs a little, “I already owe you so much already! Jesus…” Naruto laughs and they brush him off because they love having him around. Ichiraku wouldn’t be the same without Naruto. Naruto holds the coupon booklet to his chest, “I think I might cry. Thank you...”  


Everyone laughs and Naruto is only a little serious.

“Anytime kid!” Teuchi gives a wide grin, Ayama nods in agreement.  


“Ah, I guess you should do ours next.” Kakashi says and Mikoto finds the small bag that reads ‘To: Naruto From: Kakashi and Yamato’.  


“Oh god I’m actually nervous.” Yamato laughs bashfully.  


“Oi, don’t add to the pressure.” Kakashi retorks while nudging Yamato in the arm, Yamato gives an apologetic smile.  


Naruto laughs at his two teachers as he reaches into the bag to pull out a kunai, but not just any kunai, it’s one of Minato’s. Naruto is silent as he reads the writing on the handle knowing damn well he doesn’t know what it says but his eyes go over the formula multiple times. He feels a sense of familiarity as he holds it and wonders if there’s a bit of his Dad’s chakra in it. He didn’t realize he was crying until Sasuke wiped away a tear that had made its way down his cheek.  


“O-oh, I-um.” Naruto stutters as he clutches the kunai, his eyes find Sasuke then they trail to Yamato and Kakashi, “ wow, this is-agh, damn. Thank you…” It comes out as a raspy whisper but they hear him clear enough.  


“Well isn’t that just precious.” Jiraiya says while wrapping his arms around Yamato and Kakashi’s necks, “you guys make great gay uncles.”  


Jiraiya lets out a loud laugh as Kakashi and Yamato become embarrassed at the declaration of truth.  


“Here you go dear.” Mikoto gently pats the corners of Naruto’s eyes with a handkerchief with a smile. Naruto is kind of surprised by the gesture but leans into it, “it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asks while admiring the kunai, “I have a few memories of your father and to say he was amazing would almost be an insult.” She laughs as she ruffles Naruto’s hair.  


“Tell me those stories someday will ya?” He asks as he puts the kunai back in the bag, almost not wanting to let it go.  


Mikoto takes the bag and sets it to the side next to Teuchi’s gift, “of course.”  


“Okay mine next!” Jiraiya yells out as he tightens his grip on Kakashi and Yamato, “someone’s gotta lighten up the mood.” He says but Naruto can see that the corners of his eyes are red and slightly swollen.  


Mikoto finds Jiraiya’s easily because it's in a frog patterned wrapping paper. She hands the longer box to Naruto and he rips it open easily to find two scrolls that have the sun and moon on them.  


Naruto is a little confused and Jiraiya lets out a drunken laugh which catches everyone's attention, “I like to call this one ‘Our Next Training Adventure’!”  


Naruto’s eyes light up, “wait-what?! Does that mean-”  


“Yup!” Jiraiya interrupts and everyone is confused, everyone except Naruto.  


He clenches the scrolls with a big smile, “hell yes! I’m so excited holy-” He looks at Sasuke who has confusion painted all over his face, “oh, uh, training! He has a new jutsu for me to learn with these.” Naruto holds up the two scrolls with a wide smile and everyone relaxes.  


“Relax while you can kid, I’m not going easy on ya!”  


Naruto grins, “pft, when do you ever go easy on me pervy sage?!”  


Jiraiya laughs while swaying back and forth, taking Kakashi and Yamato with him. They look like they’re about to puke.  


“Um, Naruto, if you don’t mind-” Iruka interjects with a quiet voice.  


Mikoto has already handed him Iruka’s gift while removing Jiraiya’s to join the other opened ones, she gives him a wink as he becomes embarrassed.  


Naruto smiles at Iruka as he reaches into the bag to pull out a frame that has a photo of him and Iruka when he was back at the academy. Naruto stares at it as he remembers taking this photo. It was one out of many days that Naruto was being a hooligan. He can see the paint splatters on his shirt and he remembers Iruka was about to punish him. Naruto doesn’t remember why Iruka took a photo of them and he never asked. He laughs as he sees some of the paint on the Third Hokage’s face and admires that it was captured in this photo.  


“I’m quite the artist aren’t I?” Naruto laughs as he looks at a now crying Iruka.  


Iruka wipes away his tears with a laugh, “I guess you could say that.”  


Sasuke leans over to glance at the photo, “we love vandalism.”  


“I like it when we call it art.”  


“Okay Deidara.”  


Naruto rolls his eyes at Sasuke before turning his attention back to Iruka, “thank you, Iruka-sensei.”  


Iruka nods with a smile, a faint blush sprawls across his cheeks.  


He stares at the photo as the clouded memories come back. He’s grateful that Iruka is in his life and he thinks he would be in a much darker place if he wasn’t  


“You ruined my efforts to lighten the mood, Iruka!” Jiraiya yells while moving from Kakashi and Yamato to Iruka. He traps him in a headlock and messes his hair up, “I’m tired of being emotional so knock it off!”  


The gift portion of the night went quickly after many tears were shed and Naruto finds that the day is passing in a blur at this point. Sakura gave him a medical bag, one like Sasuke’s except it was orange with the Uzumaki symbol. Konohamaru’s attempt at a gift was transforming into Sexy Jutsu and trying to imitate some sort of dancing that earned him a punch to the back of the head by Moegi. Kiba and Akamaru gave him a scent nullifier and another gift that Naruto was advised to open later when he’s alone. Shino gave him a bug carcass that’s supposed to symbolize luck, Naruto almost launched it into space.  


Tenten had a smug look on her face when it came to her gift and Naruto gulped as he pulled out a bottle of white pills. He looked at her with a confused expression.  


She sighs, “I know your Genjutsu abilities are trash so voila! Genjutsu pills.” She winks with a triumphant smile.  


“How did you-”  


Tenten interrupts Naruto, “the ways in which we obtained these are not important.”  


Everyone is eyeing her with suspicion but they decide to let it go, for now.  


Naruto observes the bottle a little longer and finds that Neji just scribbled his name on the card next to Tenten’s name. Naruto looks at Neji who just shrugs in response. Naruto laughs as he accepts Neji’s lackluster effort.  


Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji’s gift was a combination of a few bags of chips that were a rare flavor from a neighboring village, a crystalized lotus flower that supposedly protects your dreams and a blank white cape with red flames bordering the bottom. Naruto examines the cape closely, his eyebrows furrow to which Shikamaru lets out a sigh.  


“It’s for when you become Hokage.”  


Naruto’s eyes snap up to Shikamaru as they start to sparkle. He’s a little overwhelmed but puts the cape on anyway, admiring how it fits even though it’s a little too long. Naruto thanks them with a wide grin while he clutches the cape like it’s going to fly away.  


Lee’s gift is an invitation to his dojo with a sweatband that has the word Fight on it. Naruto assures Lee that he accepts the invitation and to prepare himself. Sai’s gift is a drawing of Naruto and Sasuke, to which everyone gives an ‘Awwww’ causing both boys to blush. Hinata’s gift is the medical ointment she always uses on him when he gets all scratched up, he thanks her because he was struggling to find that stuff at the store. Little did he know that it was Hinata’s own concoction.  


At long last, the gift portion of the night was over and Naruto was feeling a little tired at this point. The sun had set without Naruto realizing and the stars had made their appearance along with the moon. The orange lanterns and the string lights fill the backyard with warmth, Naruto hums to himself out of comfort. 

  


**8:35pm**

  


There were idle conversations between friends while Naruto made his rounds to thank everyone for coming and for the gifts. He tried not to hang out with his drunken superiors too long, fearful that his judgement of them will turn sour. He’s seen Jiraiya intoxicated and that already left a certain taste in his mouth about his mentor, he didn’t want his view of Kakashi, Yamato and Iruka to change too much.  


As time flowed he laughed with his friends and talked about how this whole night still felt like a dream. Every time Naruto registers that everyone he loves came together for him he feels his emotions bubble in his throat. It’s just so overwhelming to have people genuinely care about him and not be afraid to show it. He didn’t know he had this impact on people and he doesn't know what he did to deserve it but he’s damn glad.  


The crowd at the party is starting to disperse, most of the drunken adults have made their way to a bar in town and his friends have started to say their farewells, knowing that he will see them all tomorrow.  


“Don’t start wearing that now or you’ll make me regret giving it to you.” Shikamaru teases as he pokes at the cape Naruto refuses to take off.  


Naruto pouts his lip out, “but it’s so comfortable...and it feels...so right, dattebayo.”  


“If you wear it too much it’ll take away the magic!” Ino protests, leaning her forearm on Shikamaru’s shoulder..  


Naruto huffs, “okay fine, but I’m wearing it as much as I want today since it’s MY birthday.”  


Shikamaru smiles and gives Naruto a pat on the shoulder, “deal. Happy Birthday Naruto, we’ll see you tomorrow.” He begins to walk away while Ino and Chouji follow behind him, “without the cape!”  


Before Naruto could respond, they’ve disappeared into the night and now the only guest that’s left is Sakura.  


“So, how do you feel?” She asks as she dangles her feet from the back porch, Sasuke is sitting next to her as he watches Naruto twirl around in his cape.  


“Still feels like a dream.” Naruto says as he drops to the floor, sprawling his limbs out like he’s going to make a snow angel.  


Sakura and Sasuke exchange soft chuckles at Naruto’s childlike nature.  


Mikoto, Fugaku, Shisui and Itachi are cleaning up the backyard, collapsing the tables and trying to sweep up all the confetti. Madara and Obito are inside cleaning Teuchi’s cookware that they promised they would get back to him by tomorrow. They insisted on cleaning it since Teuchi and Ayame worked so hard on the food. It was the least they could do, they said.  


“Well, I’m going to head out now.” Sakura stands up, stretching her arms, “we have a mission with Kakashi tomorrow, don’t be late. Naruto, I’m talking to you.”  


He gives her a sheepish grin, “I’ll be on time sheesh.”  


She looks at Sasuke, “the party was amazing. I would say it was 110% successful.”  


He watches Naruto on the grass, he smiles, “couldn’t have done it without your help.”  


Her cheeks flush at the compliment then quietly says her goodbyes to the Uchiha's, thanking them for inviting her into their home. She gives Naruto a goodbye punch to the arm and she’s gone before he can fight back.  


“So, have you...you know.” Obito pokes at Sasuke’s shoulder as he sits down next to him.  


“I’m not sure what you mean and I don't think I want to know.”  


Obito scoffs, bringing his voice to a whisper, “I mean your gift. Have you given it to him yet?”  


Sasuke glares at him, “I didn’t tell you about my gift. Who told you?”  


Obito laughs, “oh, so I was right? You do have a birthday suit?”  


Sasuke rolls his eyes, “you’re an idiot.”  


“Nah, I’m just drunk.”  


“You’re like this all the time.”  


“True.” He takes a swig of sake, “but seriously, what did you get him?”  


“That’s none of your business.” Sasuke hisses, “as if I could trust you to not tell him.”  


Obito shrugs unable to argue, swaying his feet back and forth.  


Sasuke watches Shisui approach Naruto with some confetti he had been sweeping up. He leans over to Obito to whisper in his ear, “what did you say to Naruto on my birthday? He still won’t tell me.”  


Obito lets out a loud laugh and Sasuke winces at the volume, “if he hasn’t told you, then I shall keep my lips sealed little man.”  


Sasuke huffs in defeat, knowing that Obito won’t give anything away. Especially since it will give birth to more entertainment for him in the long run. He thinks he may never find out what Obito did.  


Naruto is now completely covered in confetti and Shisui is rolling in the grass clutching his stomach as Naruto tries to get the confetti out of his mouth. He gags and chokes while Shisui laughs hysterically.  


“Oi, Naruto.” Shisui sits up as he calms his laughter, “are you ticklish?”  


Naruto is still struggling with the confetti that’s in his hair and his mouth, “nnh, ye-wait why?”  


“Prepare yourself.”  


Naruto is too slow to react to Itachi who is now behind him, hands ready at his sides. Shisui is approaching him from the front with an evil grin, his fingers wiggling with anticipation.  


“Sasuke!” Naruto calls for help but it’s too late.  


They’re attacking his sides without mercy and Naruto succumbs to a fit of giggles. He thrashes his limbs in every direction but he’s fighting against Shisui and Itachi, he’s destined to lose. Shisui sits on Naruto’s legs while Itachi holds his arms over his head by the wrists.  


Sasuke watches, having no desire to get involved. He observes Itachi and Shisui laugh with a suffering Naruto. He sees tears begin to form at the outer corners of his eyes and feels himself smiling.  


Naruto thrashes his torso around, praying for something but Itachi and Shisui are relentless. Naruto’s eyes find Sasuke’s, he silently begs for help.  


“Wolves.” Sasuke says with a smile.  


Naruto whines as his only branch for help denies him.  


Madara takes a seat on the porch next to Sasuke, “too much energy.”  


Obito takes a drink of Sake, humming a tune and for the first time he minds his business.  


“Alright! Alright!” Naruto whines through pained laughter, “I give up! Have mercy! Please!”  


Itachi and Shisui stop their assault. They’re all out of breath and Naruto is weeping a little.  


“Happy Birthday!” Shisui exclaims, releasing Naruto’s legs. He collapses on his back on the grass and tries to catch his breath.  


Itachi still has a hold of his wrists, he leans down to Naruto’s ear and whispers, “Sasuke’s tickle spot is right above his hip bone and the muscle on the side of his neck.”  


Itachi releases Naruto then tackles Shisui with a loud thud. Shisui sounds like he might have gotten the wind knocked out of him. Naruto scrambles away, afraid he’ll get caught in their mess again. He sits at Sasuke’s feet panting and rubbing his sides.  


“Evil.” Naruto huffs, looking up at Sasuke, “and you. You’re the most evil out of all of them.”  


“I doubt that.”  


“You left me to die.”  


“I thought I would give you a taste of what it’s like to have an older sibling.”  


“You just wanted to watch me suffer.”  


“Can't prove anything.”  


Naruto grins up at his boyfriend and Sasuke feels uncomfortable with his sneering.  


“Are you ticklish?” Naruto asks, the grin still there.  


Sasuke’s eyebrow lifts, “No.”  


“Are you lying to me?”  


The corner of his lip twitches, “no.”  


Naruto quickly jabs at the spot at Sasuke’s hip bone and Sasuke folds over with a loud yelp. Naruto watches as his back shakes as his face hides in his hands.  


“Lying straight to my face. On my birthday. I hope you have something to make up for that.” Naruto crosses his arms, only half serious.  


Sasuke tries to compose himself, “who told you?”  


“My source wishes to remain anonymous.”  


Sasuke glares at his older brother who has successfully pinned Shisui down. Shisui looks like he’s about to cry as Itachi digs his knee into his back. He sighs and accepts this defeat, tucking it aside for later.  


“C’mon. I do happen to have something for you.” Sasuke offers his hand as he jumps down from the porch.  


Naruto takes it, coming to his feet, “really? I was joking.”  


“Leaving so soon?” Madara asks while lighting his pipe.  


Obito winks and whistles at them.  


“Both of you mind your business. We’ll be right back.” Sasuke walks away, pulling Naruto behind before Madara can respond to his attitude. He knows that Madara just wanted to tease him and with Obito so close, Sasuke would rather not.  


Sasuke leads him to a tea garden that’s hidden within the houses of the Uchiha estate. He finds a stone bench and sits on it, Naruto follows his lead. Sasuke doesn’t let go of Naruto’s hand as they sit there under the quiet moonlight. The only sound that fills the air is the whistling of the cool breeze and the water that laps in the koi pond. Several koi of all sizes and colors dance in the moonlit water. The orange one with black speckles swirls around the black one like yin and yang.  


They sit in silence, allowing their bodies and minds to rest from the stimulation of the day. The therapeutic sound of water and leaves being ruffled by the wind is underappreciated, Sasuke thinks. Their fingers lace with each other as their muscles relax, Naruto lets out a content sigh as his thumb idly caresses Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small white box. He hands it to Naruto with a smile and a faint blush on his cheeks.  


Naruto takes it, examines it closely, “seriously? You really got me something after you did all that?”  


Sasuke rolls his eyes, “that doesn’t count as a gift.”  


“Yes it does.” Naruto argues.  


“No. It doesn’t.” Sasuke huffs, “quit complaining will you? Just open it.”  


Naruto lets go of Sasuke’s hand to shove him playfully, “I’m not complaining. It’s just...I don’t know. It’s a lot, Sasuke. You did a lot for me. You and your family. And all my friends...” He looks at the box, then moves his focus to the koi pond in front of them. The black one swims underneath the waterfall to which the orange one follows, “I don’t know how to…I don’t know-agh! It feels really crazy that you still have a gift for me after this huge party you put on for me. I feel like...I don’t know. I feel like I could’ve done something like this for you…”  


“Don’t be stupid.” Sasuke shoves Naruto’s shoulder with his own, “I did this because of what you did for me on my birthday and I give a shit about you so, I wanted this day to be special. That’s what birthdays are for, celebrating those you care about, idiot.”  


Naruto sighs, “okay, if you say so.”  


“I do. Now, open it.”  


Naruto fiddles with the small box before he takes the lid off to find a shimmering gold sun necklace resting in the middle. He goes still at the sight of it. It’s beautiful and about the same size as Sasuke’s moon.  


Naruto’s afraid to touch it because it looks so delicate and bright. He thinks it might crumble at his fingertips. He's never possessed something like this, he doesn't know how to handle it.  


“I, uh-wow.” He stutters, “Sasuke…”  


“Here.” Sasuke takes the box, pulling the necklace out of its confinements, “I’ll put it on you. Turn around.”  


Naruto obeys and straddles the bench, his back facing Sasuke. Sasuke is smiling to himself as he lifts the necklace over Naruto’s head, clipping it in the back. Sasuke’s cheeks feel warm, he tries to calm himself while Naruto’s back is to him. He gives a soft tap on the shoulder to signal he’s done.  


Naruto turns around and Sasuke wants to melt right there. He looks so cute with it on, it also helps that Naruto is blushing.  


“Do you like it?”  


Naruto sarcastically scoffs, “do I like it? Jesus, Sasuke, yes. Of course I do.”  


Sasuke laughs while Naruto admires the pendent, “not too corny?”  


“Oh, it’s so fucking corny but I don’t care.” Naruto’s smile couldn’t get any wider, his blue eyes find Sasuke’s black, “thank you. Seriously. Today...and this...it was better than anything I could have ever imagined.”  


Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto’s lips were on his. Sasuke didn’t realize he had been yearning to kiss Naruto until now. His lips are so damn soft it should be illegal, he melts into them. Sasuke can taste the lingering flavors of cake and ramen, somehow it isn’t horrible. Sasuke thinks that he could come to like sweets.  


He sighs with content as Naruto’s hand finds his nape, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Naruto’s free hand wraps around Sasuke’s waste, pulling him closer to his body. Sasuke finds himself between Naruto’s straddling legs and wants to just wrap himself around Naruto like a koala but can’t find the balls, or the focus, to do it. Not when Naruto’s tongue caresses Sasuke’s bottom lip like _that_.  


Sasuke’s palm rests on Naruto’s cheek as he pokes his tongue out to meet Naruto’s. Sasuke hears Naruto’s breath hitch but welcomes his warm, wet muscle with his own. Sasuke’s entire body feels warm and his stomach is flipping with butterflied anxiety. Their tongues entangle each other and Sasuke feels brave, he presses his into Naruto’s mouth.  


Naruto makes a soft whining noise and pushes back just the same. Sasuke tries to hold back the noise that lumps in his throat as Naruto attacks his lips and tongue without mercy.  


_When did Naruto become such a good kisser?_ Sasuke thought as he found himself struggling to keep up.  


Naruto suddenly pulls away, pressing their foreheads together. His eyes are still closed as Sasuke opens his, they’re both panting. Sasuke watches as Naruto furrows his brows, trying to catch his breath. He looks like he's thinking hard about something and Sasuke wonders for a moment if he's done something wrong.  


He opens his eyes, making eye contact with Sasuke, “I have to stop or else…”  


Sasuke tries to slow down his breathing, “or else..”  


“Or else I’m not taking you back home.” Naruto’s eyes shift from Sasuke’s lip then back to his eyes, “I’m tempted to kidnap you.”  


Sasuke smirks, something coils in his stomach, “it is _your_ birthday.”  


Naruto closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip, “don’t mess with me like that.”  


“Who says I’m messing with you?” Sasuke’s eyes linger on Naruto’s canines, he finds himself wondering what it feels like to be bitten by those sharp teeth.  


“Sasuke.”  


“Naruto.”  


“Stop. I’m not joking.”  


“Neither am I.” Sasuke aggressively pushes his lips against Naruto’s to shut him up. This time he wastes no time with his tongue, he finds Naruto's and establishes his dominance. Naruto grips the back of Sasuke's shirt, like he's bracing himself for something. Sasuke enjoys the fact that Naruto is having a hard time considering Sasuke finds himself barely able to keep up. Sasuke glides his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip then follows it with a gentle bite. Naruto groans and Sasuke's entire body feels hot.  


He isn’t kidding though, if Naruto wanted to take him back to his apartment he would let him. Without a doubt. He hasn’t really thought all that far ahead on what would happen next but he doesn’t really care. It’s Naruto and he would do anything and everything with and for him.  


Naruto pulls back again, pressing their foreheads together and hisses, “fuck.”  


Sasuke bites back his laugh, his thumb caresses Naruto's whiskered cheek, “no matter what you do, you’re not going to bed alone tonight.”  


Naruto searches Sasuke's eyes, “what? What do you mean?”  


“My mom insists that you stay with us tonight.” Sasuke pauses to wink, “that is, if you don’t kidnap me.”  


Naruto lets out a breathy chuckle, “mentioning your mom reminds me that I can’t kidnap you unless I want to be a wanted criminal.”  


Sasuke rolls his eyes, “they don’t care if I’m with you. Trust me.”  


Naruto shakes his head, “it kinda sounds like you want me to kidnap you.”  


“You’ve seen what I have to deal with.”  


“A loving family? You have it so tough.”  


Sasuke moves quickly to hook his arm around Naruto’s neck, taking him to the ground. They fall together on their sides with a loud thud. Sasuke keeps Naruto in a headlock and wraps his legs around his waist. They’re laughter fills the quiet sky as their limbs tangle in a heated wrestling match.  


The next morning, they wake up with entangled limbs, matching necklaces and multiple matching bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, chile, you made it! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Okay, L i s t e n  
> Naruto deserves a surprise party and I hope I was able to do it justice. It's difficult writing SO many characters, did I pull it off? Let me down gently _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_
> 
> I had fun with this even though it frustrated me to no end. Believe it or not, I'm more like Sasuke about birthdays, don't really care for grand celebrations but Naruto deserves it. I mean, at least it's not war yanno? 눈_눈
> 
> Were you wondering what their necklaces look like? Have no fear, for I am here!  
> Naruto's:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQ5qHcK12n7LxuVYgvES9KGt9z3zblsgIepdg&usqp=CAU
> 
> Sasuke's (make it all black):  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1.XcCf_nI8KJjy0Ffq6AdoVXak/Jisensp-Women-Fashion-Jewelry-Crescent-Moon-Necklace-Simple-Link-Chain-Half-Moon-Pendant-Necklaces-Best-Party.jpg_Q90.jpg_.webp
> 
>   
> ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡  
> I thank you for reading and I hope I was able to brighten your day a little bit.  
> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I love reading comments about my works even if they sting at times. I want to get better at my writing and no better way to do that than get some feedback.  
> I appreciate all the lovely comments I've received, I read them when I feel discouraged or am just having one of those days, so thank you! Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→


End file.
